My Twin Sister
by mustang fan18
Summary: What if Jasper had a sister when he was human? What if they did every thing together? What would happen to her if he left, and how long would it take for him to find her. What would happen if a wolve imprinted on her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story it is a one shot but will have another chapter when I get it done. **

**My twin sister**

Hello my name is Lilith Whitlock, I was born on the winter equinox in 1863 just as the sun set, this is a bad omen so I was given the name "demon of the night". My twin brother was born on the same day just as the sun rose, he was given the name Jasper, he was a good omen but he was lost to the war almost 20 years later, MIA presumed dead, that was the day my life ended.

I don't know what happened; my brother and I were connected so I think that is why changed when he died. My skin turn white and is as hard as marble, and my eyes turned red like brimstone. By the time my family received word of my brother's death the change, my change was complete.

I ran away, if my family saw me I would be burned at the stake, as a demon. I went north. I learned that I had to drink blood to live but my victims would live as long as I didn't drink too much. I also learned that I didn't age anymore, after 30 years I found it strange sent, I ran, and followed the scent to a small town. I decided to feed before I followed the scent farther. I was about to bite my victim when they appeared. Three giant wolves, I just stood there in shock and let my meal run. The wolves looked confused, so I ran leaving them behind, three men came for me later, and they brought me back to the town where I had tried to feed.

They took me to their village elders; they spoke for a long time saying things like:

"We have never seen your kind" and "you're too dangerous to live,"

But because they didn't want to kill a human they couldn't kill me, luckily for me I had a heartbeat. The elders came up with a plan, they would lock me away until they knew what I was and how to deal with me, I noticed that I wasn't getting a choice in the matter.

The Wolf people laid me in a coffin with a cross on top, not that that would have stopped me but then they close the lid of the coffin, I found that the herbs they had put in with me made me tired, I fell asleep.

Hundred years later BD. EDWARD

"Carlisle the wolves want us to come to them now."

"What happened?"

"I don't know but they said to bring jazz, Em, Bella, me, and you and get there now, something about finding an old wolf secret the need our help with."

"Okay let's go discover the new and undiscovered."

"Right." Sometimes I think Carlisle is a little too excitable.

LILY

I can hear the voices; they are loud enough to wake me from my herb induced sleep. I hear things like:

"Incredible."

"How long has this been here?"

"What does that say?"

Then I hear "whatever is in the coffin as a heartbeat."

Of course I have a heartbeat I had heartbeat whole time I've been trapped here. When I get out of here I will make those wolves pay for what they did to me, an hour is too long to be stuck in a death box. The lid opened.

SETH

When Jake and I have found the cave we had to go in, We explored for hours before we found the coffin, and the warning about the "living blood drinker" that was trapped in dreamless sleep until the wolves returned and opened the box. I told Jake that it sounded like Nessie to me so we got the others and together we decided to open it. We called the Cullen's help us, then we open the coffin.

The first thing I saw was her long black hair that lay around her face like a black sea, her skin was pale as moonlight, her lips red as blood. She was dressed in white and look like an angel. Then she opened her golden eyes and everything changed.

JAZZ

I was glad that Alice stayed home. This was a bad idea whatever we was in this coffin could kill us all we had no idea what it was capable of. I watched the wolves open the coffin and frozen shock looking at the face of my little sister.

EDWARD

I look at Jasper when he thought of this girl being his sister. What! I didn't even know that Jasper had a sister, let alone a half vampire sister. Then there was Seth, he had just imprinted on the girl. I pity him Jasper would kill him when he found out, which would be very soon if he ever recovered from the shock. Carlisle was trying to help the girl but she wanted nothing to do with him, the only thing on her mind is anger at something and hunger. Hunger one out quickly though she wants to eat and the only thing with a pulse was the wolves, and Carlisle, Emmet, Bella, and I were keeping her away from them.

LILY

The white people were in my way to the red men that were wolves were going to pay for this, I growled at the white ones to get out of my way. One of the white men said something about hunting so I started to listen to him, he was the biggest but I doubted the most dangerous. "Okay go with them now." I thought. " and I can kill the dog men later, that will work." I followed the big one to hunt.

SETH

"We should have left It asleep" Sam said

"No," I argued. "She needs to learn how to be good is all."

Sam looked at me, "why are you trying to help the creature?"

I looked back and told the truth; Sam wasn't my alpha he couldn't do anything to me, and Jake would understand. "I will always defend my Imprint." Shocked silence met my declaration.

Jake spoke first. "Congrats kid. The girl is now untouchable." They congratulated me, and I left to wait for her at the Cullen House, my mind told me that if I loved her I should learn her name.

EDWARD

After Emmet took the girl hunting he brought her back to the house, where we were all waiting excitedly, and nervously thinks to Jasper. Jazz still hadn't told anyone that she was his sister, he should with the way he was acting Alice was thinking ex-girlfriend. Just then Emmet and the girl came in, Emmet was thinking how we could explain to the girl that she had been imprisoned for 100 years, the girl was thinking about killing all the wolves, her golden eyes were looking around the room at all of us, looking for threats. Then her eyes met Jasper's and she spoke for the first time. "You, your alive, the only reason I forgave you was because your commanding officer said you were dead. You are alive and you never came back, you promised!" The girl yelled.

"Lily I couldn't come back I would have killed you and John. The only reason I stayed away was to keep you and him safe." Jasper said softly.

"Safe, right, I change into a demon and the next day we were told that you were MIA presumed dead. John came home and killed himself." The girl Lily said coldly.

"What John killed himself, why, why would he do that?" The pain in Jasper's voice was hard to hear.

"Why? When you left for war he promised that he would bring you home to me, when you died he felt that he had failed, his guilt drove him to take his own life. When we found his body he had the wedding ring rings in his hand. Because you died it was too ashamed to live." Lily looked like she was going to start shouting again.

Carlisle wanted to stop this girl from hurting Jasper with her words but I shook my head they need to work this out themselves.

"I'm so sorry Lily, I had no idea that any of that would happen the only reason I stayed away was to keep you safe from my bloodlust. You're a vampire can't you understand?" Jasper was hoping she would understand him.

"I am not a vampire there's no such thing, I am a demon just like papa said." She was confused thinking back to when her human life ended.

I gasped "Jasper she was never bitten." I could see in her thoughts that it was a mental connection between the Whitlock twins that caused this. "When you are bitten she change with you, but because she wasn't bitten the change didn't finish. She is like Nessie now." No one spoke although Carlisle had so many questions that it made me dizzy, but he knew that now was not the time. There was one question that I wanted answered now so I asked. "Have your eyes always been golden?"

"What are you talking about my eyes are red." She looked at me wondering if I was colorblind.

I asked Alice to get something reflective, and then showed her eyes, now it was her turn to gasp.

"What happened to my eyes?" She asked quietly.

"I have a theory" Carlisle said. "If you changed because Jasper was bitten then maybe your eyes are trying to match his for the same reason. They started red when he hunting humans then turned gold when he changed his diet."

"Interesting and possible but we can't test it." I reminded Carlisle.

"I know but its fun to guess." Carlisle looked sheepish.

"Okay I think we have all been patient, but it's time for answers. Jasper who is this girl!" Alice almost yelled.

"Alice I would like to introduce you to my little sister' Lilith Whitlock. Lilly this is Alice, my wife." Jasper gave the introductions then stepped back.

Alice was happy as soon as Jasper said little sister, Lily however glared at Jasper. "I am not little it was only 12 hours we are twins." She growled.

As Emmett started laughing loudly.

"What" she growled causing Rose to step in front of him with a growl of her own.

"What? You sound like a reverse Bella with the age thing." He said still laughing. And then we were all laughing except Lily, Jasper, and Bella. Bella was pouting, Lily was glaring, and Jasper was still staring at Lily his mind wrapped in guilt.

Jasper

I was watching my sister wishing I knew what happened to her. She was always so happy in the 1860s and 1870s what had changed her? I wanted to know but I was afraid to find out because, whatever it was, it was my fault. John my best friend, John and I were like brothers in my human life. We enlisted so we could fight together, we were young and didn't even think about the possibility that one of us would not come home. I couldn't believe that he killed himself, he had so much to live for, He and Lilly were going to get married, I was suppose to give her away. How could he have done that to her? My thoughts ran in circles.

Alice

Who was this girl, and why was Jasper staring at her , I mean yeah she is beautiful but he is my mate. I thought that maybe he needed a hint to explain." Ok I think we have all been patient but it is time for answers, Jasper, who is this girl" I was almost yelling at the end of the question. Jasper told me she was his little sister, which made me feel relieved that she wasn't a past girlfriend, her reaction was funny, then Emmet's comment I was laughing with everyone except 3, Jasper, Lilly, and Bella. Evan without a vision I could see that this family member was going to be fun to prank.

Lilly

After about a month of living here I have forgiven my twin for leaving, and for not letting me be at his wedding, everything was good except that one of the wolf boys keeps following me around everywhere I went like an overgrown puppy. I was still planning my revenge for the wolves' ancestors for imprisoning me for a hundred years, but Jasper had convinced me to keep it none-lethal. I was thinking that I could die their fur pink that would be funny, or maybe I would shave them so when they transform they would be bald (HA). But I would need to know how fast their fur would grow back, what else could I do to them without killing them? I needed ideas so I went to Emmet, he would have some great ideas for a prank.

Alice

so Lilly has been with us for a month now she's not as much fun to prank as I thought she would be, when I tried I ended up on the floor with her teeth at my throat, Jasper was the only reason I didn't get bitten after that no one has tried to prank her again , however Lilly is a great Barbie doll, because she has been asleep for a hundred years she needs help with today's style, right now I have her in a pretty tea lengths dress, (I have to start slow, she is use to ankle lengths and corsets after all), she won't wear the shoe's I give her though, she prefers to be barefoot instead why I have no clue, I just try to give her clothes that look good without shoes.

Jasper

I feel like my family is complete, Lilly has been here only a month, but sometimes I feel like we were never separated at all. Life is good for everyone but the wolves Lilly's prank is going to hurt the pride a lot.

Hope you liked it in chapter two Lilly's prank will happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper

I feel like my family is complete, Lilly has been here only a month, but sometimes I feel like we were never separated at all, sometimes it's hard though, like last week when Alice tried to prank her by trying to take her necklace and making her think she lost it. she would have given it back later but when she tried to take it off her neck, Lilly turned and flung her to the ground and had her teeth at Alice's throat before we could react. The only reason that she didn't kill her right there was because i gave her so much calm that she almost passed out. no one had tried to prank her since then, I hope everyone would get the message, Lilly may look sweet but she started her vampire life in the south just like me, she would kill first and ask questions later or never, everyone needed to stay back and let her get used to us.

Seth

I have never felt so good, l try not to but I always end up following Lilly around the house, try as I might I couldn't stay away from her. Jasper and Lilly were the only ones that weren't amused by this "stalking" as they put it. That wasn't what I was doing... okay maybe it was but I couldn't help it. I knew I couldn't leave her ever it was hard enough to leave at night, and jasper and Edward both made sure that I left while Lilly slept. "Seth, you're mental rambling is killing my head, go home and go to sleep." Edward almost growled, I didn't have to look to know that jasper was glaring at me... yep he was already sending fear my way " ok I'll see you all later" I said as I walked out the door still thinking about Lilly.

Emmet

So Lilly came to me for prank ideas, I thought we would keep it simple and sweet. this is the list we came up with:  
1) dye I the dog's hair pink so when they transform their fur will be pink too  
2)paint their nails yellow so they'll clash and Alice will make them sit through her color coordination class (which can go on for hours)

3) Give them lots of peanut butter so their jaws will stick together

4) Super glue bows to their tails so they'll have to cut them off and they'll have a bald spot.

When I showed Lilly the list and asked her which one she liked. She asked why she had to choose. So now we were planning to use all of the ideas, I love jaspers sister, she is so much fun

Lilly

The prank's worked perfectly, the look's on the dogs faces were priceless when they looked in the mirror after Nessie and I visited,( Emmet can't go to La Push). I wish I had thought to bring a camera but Nessie just showed everyone see buy using her gift. Now that I had gotten some payback for what their ancestors did I feel I can move on, maybe I'll let the one called Seth court me as long as he ask jasper first, (think of her time period you ask the male head of the family first) I think life will be happy here.

The End.


End file.
